Sorry :
by LittleDreamer3
Summary: After fifth year when Lily stopped being friends, this is how Severus Snape felt


_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes **_

_**Restless nights but lullabies **_

_**Helps to make this pain go away **_

He wished that never happened! That he could go back and change this. But with out a time turner there was no way of doing this. It hurts but staying away keeps that pain at bay.

_**I realize I let you down **_

_**Told you that I'd be around **_

_**Buildin' up the strength just to say **_

Knowing that you believed in me... I let you don't when you needed me and you turn the other way when I'm around, you don't want anything to do with me do you? You must feel worse than me; you don't deserve this! I don't think I have the strength to face you again. Not after that!

_**I'm sorry **_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**_

_**It's all me **_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

I see you've moved on your happy. While I'm miserable ever since that day I'll never be able to look you in the eye. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to walk up to you get down on my hands and knees begging for you forgiveness even though I know that I don't deserve it.

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain **_

_**Knowing that I am to blame **_

_**For leavin' your heart out in the rain **_

It's the last year I'll be force to see you almost every day, you made head Girl, potter Head Boy. Seems to fit, since your now his Girlfriend, in all these years I never thought I'd see you with him on your arm, loving him and not me. I broke your heart and theirs nothing I can do to change that. You'll marry Potter; have your family with Potter; live happily ever after with Potter. I still remember the days we made fun of Potter and his knucklehead friends, that's history

_**And I know your gonna walk away **_

_**Leave me with the price to pay **_

_**Before you go I wanted to say **_

_**Yeah**_

That Day Five years ago was the worst day of my life, the price you made me pay was I life with out you, I chose to pay it I gave up now I've become everything you despised, you were right, you always were. Tomorrow you are to wed Potter I'm still staring at the invite you sent me, but I can't go not after what I did, also Potter would arrest me along with a number of other officials. Now you are truly out of me grasp. Why did thing have to end that way

_**That I'm sorry **_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep **_

_**And it's all me **_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

What have I done now, I've sent the dark lord after you, how could I do that to the person I clam to love, if you die Lily, I will soon follow

_**I can't make it alive on my own **_

_**But if you have to go, then please girl **_

_**Just leave me alone**_

_**'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways **_

_**Begging you to stay **_

_**If it isn't too late **_

He found you, your gone! My life now only has one reason, to protect your son, your eyes, your Perfect green eyes. They were your moat powerful feature but I'm sure you heard that from Potter ever day, your son WILL live and kill Lord Voldemort, I will see that day

_**I'm sorry **_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**_

_**It's all me **_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay **_

_**But you're already on your way**_

My task is done, I'm dying. But I know that I will not be joining you for my life was never not even for a second a pure as yours, but I hope my final act will atone for some of the horrible my fortune heaped of Harry he never should have Grown up the way he did. It made him think I had to do everything by himself, but he is so much like you Lily he is selfless and brave not afraid to protect the ones he cares about, he WILL succeed that's a promise!

_**But you're already on your way **_

'I believe you Severus, I knew you weren't bad you were just leaded in the wrong Direction, welcome back my Friend'


End file.
